Shimmering Frost
by Chococrazygrrl8
Summary: I suck at summaries, so just please read! I want opinions, but please be nice about it. Title will eventually change. Just PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ! Rated "T" for violence and death.
1. Alliances and Prologue

**Hi, I know I have a bunch of other **_**Warriors**_** stories, which is why I feel bad about uploading this one. But I swear I will update every single one of them soon. Also, I don't own **_**Warriors.**_

_SongClan:_

Leader: Barkstar; black and brown tabby striped tom, blue eyes, mate: Volescreech

Deputy: Talonflight; bright ginger tom with a white tail and ear tips, green eyes, mate: Forestglimmer

APPRENTICE: Greenpaw

Medicine Cat: Eagledream; blue-silver she-cat, green eyes

APPRENTICE: Gustpaw

Warriors:

Fleckwind; a brown she-cat with tabby-tortoishell flecks, amber eyes

APPRENTICE: Harepaw

Fishflight: white tom, blue eyes, mate: Sunfrost

Sunfrost: bright yellow she-cat with ginger flecks, green eyes, mate: Fishflight

APPRENTICE: Screechpaw

Rabbitleap: white tom with a brown stripe down his back and long ears, green eyes, mate: Pinefoot

APPRENTICE: Icepaw

Lakefrost: blue-gray tabby she-cat, amber eyes, mate: Grasstail

APPRENTICE: Rockpaw

Grasstail: yellow-ginger-and-red tom, blue eyes, mate: Lakefrost

Apprentices:

Greenpaw: blue-gray tom, green eyes

Gustpaw: light yellow and red tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Harepaw: brown tabby tom with long back legs, amber eyes

Screechpaw: cream colored tom, blue eyes

Icepaw: white she-cat, amber eyes

Rockpaw: smoky blue tom, blue eyes

Queens:

Volescreech: dusky brown she-cat, green eyes, expecting Barkstar's kits

Pinefoot: smoky grey she-cat, blue eyes, has Rabbitleap's kits: Dawnkit & Ratkit

Forestglimmer: Brown tabby she-cat with a green tinge with yellow-ish dapples, amber eyes, has Talonflight's kits: Shimmerkit, Frostkit, Russetkit, & Windkit

Kits:

Dawnkit: ginger-tailed brown she-kit, blue eyes, 5 moons

Ratkit: smoky-grey tom with a creamy-yellow tail, amber eyes, 5 moons

Shimmerkit: ginger tabby she-cat, who's fur looks like flame in the sun, green eyes, 1 moon

Frostkit: white and icy blue she-kit, blue eyes, 1 moon

Russetkit: russet tom, amber eyes, 1 moon

Windkit: white tom with swirling grey patterns on his flank, green eyes, 1 moon

Elders:

Mousefur: mousy brown she-cat

Whitetail: gray tom with a white tail

_NightClan:_

Leader: Hawkstar

Deputy: Sunpelt

Medicine Cat: Jaystorm

Warriors:

Thrushfoot

APPRENTICE: Kestrelpaw

Hawkwing

Voletail

_CloudClan:_

Leader: Foreststar

Deputy: Snowfall

Medicine Cat: Skysong

_FireClan:_

Leader: Flamestar

Deputy: Dusknight

Medicine Cat: Thrushflower

_PROLOUGE_

"My turn," Barkstar mewed quietly, as Flamestar stepped back. "All is well in SongClan. Prey is plentiful and we have four new kits: Shimmerkit, Frostkit, Russetkit, and Windkit. And we have a new apprentice: Icepaw. Rabbitleap will train her. Unfortunately, Mousefur has had to retire." Barkstar stepped back as the names of those who had been mentioned were called.

The Gathering was over. Back at SongClan camp, Shimmerkit and Russetkit were arguing, and Forestglimmer was beaming at Dawnkit and Ratkit.


	2. Ceremonies

**Wow! I might not have updated these on the same day, but I wrote them on the same day. This chapter takes place a moon after the prologue.**

"Stay still while I groom you!" Pinefoot scolded Ratkit. Dawnkit stood, covered in dirt, next to her brother. She looked miserable at the prospect of being next. Shimmerkit was bounding around them. "Will you guys teach me how to hunt when you become apprentices?" she begged. "Will you teach me battle moves? I wanna be the best warrior SongClan has ever seen!"

It was, indeed the day Ratkit, Dawnkit, and Pinefoot moved out of the nursery. But it was getting crowded. Half a moon ago, Volescreech had kitted, and now Sunfrost had moved in with Fishflight's kits-to-be.

Ratkit scoffed at Shimmerkit. "I can't see why it would be useful. You'll still be a kit!" Shimmerkit looked offended. "Being the best warrior ever will take practice. I'll need as much as I can get." Dawnkit then piped in. "Ratkit might not help you, but I would be glad to. Great practice for when I'll be a mentor." Shimmerkit squeaked excitedly.

Frostkit tumbled over. "Hi, Ratpaw and Dawnpaw!" "They're not apprentices yet," Forestglimmer remarked, gently padding over to where her she-kits were standing.

Then Volescreech walked over, her kits Lightkit and Skykit play fighting around her feet. "Hi Ratkit!" squeaked Skykit trans-fixedly. She seemed different around Ratkit. Shimmerkit got the feeling she knew what was going on. But she couldn't be sure. "Hey," he replied, not paying much attention. Sunfrost walked in and dropped a mouse at Dawnkit's paws. "You'll want to eat this." But she couldn't.

Just them Russetkit and Windkit came over. "Forestglimmer, I'm bored!" Russetkit complained. "Can we go in the forest?" "Well, there is something you can do…" she mewed.

"What, what?"

"Go to The Pond, the one not in the clearing, and get water pads."

"Water pads? Can't we hunt?"

"Not yet, now go on. All four of you. I'll give a yowl when I want you to come back."

So Shimmerkit, Frostkit, Windkit, and Rusetkit ran out to The Pond to collect water pads. The Pond was a body of water that wasn't a river or stream, was smaller than a lake and bigger than a puddle. The Pond was great for hunting fish and things, but the main fish source was the river border with NightClan.

While running to The Pond, which wasn't far from camp, they came across a hunting patrol. "What are you four doing out here?" asked Rockpaw. "Gathering water pads," Windpaw answered quickly. "Did you know their sap can be used as a medicine to Fishskip illness?" Rockpaw smiled faintly and shook his head.

"Don't stray to far from The Pond," Harepaw warned them as their patrol left.

After a while, each kit had a fair amount of water pads. Here was what they counted:

Shimmerkit: 16 water pads

Frostkit: 14 water pads

Windkit: 17 water pads

Russetkit: 9 water pads

So all in all they collected 55 water pads for bedding and medicine. Not to mention, the sap and flowers can be used to show respect to dead cats and decorate oneself. They heard Forestglimmer's yowl and knew to hurry back to camp. When they got to camp, Barkstar was waiting for everybody to come out of their dens.

The first were every queen and her kits if she had any. Icepaw were sharing tongues in the fallen log, and came out when they heard the Clan meeting call. Mousefur and Whitetail walked out from under the shade of an over hanging bramble by the elders den. Then the apprentices climbed wearily out of their den, Icepaw looked as though a wind tube had hit her. Screechpaw didn't look much different.

Gustpaw and Eagledream stepped out of the entry on the side of the stream closest to Great Fall and sat near Fleckwind, who had sprained her back left ankle a while back and still got pains.

The warriors came out of whichever den they were in. Some of the senior warriors were in the minor warrior den taking care of it even though no one was there currently. When everybody was settled at the base of Great Fall, Barkstar began.

"Today is a very special day for SongClan," he began. "Today is a day where we accept kits who have reached the age of six moons, and are ready to become apprentices. Today, we have to kits who have reached this point in their lives: Ratkit and Dawnkit." Ratkit and Dawnkit walked up the path on Great Fall to get to Barkstar. "Dawnkit," he beckoned, "do you promise to learn the warrior code, and even now protect your Clan in any way you can?" Dawnkit looked Barkstar in the eyes, stopped shaking, and replied: "I swear." "Then from this moment on, until you earn your warrior name, you will be Dawnpaw!"

"Ratkit," he called the brother of the two. _He was kinda nice_, Shimmerkit thought to herself. _I'm gonna miss him_. Then she realized she was thinking about Ratkit! Yuck!

"Do you promise to learn the warrior code, and even now protect your Clan in any way you can?" Ratkit looked straight up at Barkstar and replied confidently, " I swear." "Then from this day forth, until you earn your warrior name, you will be called Ratpaw!"

Barkstar waited while the Clan cheered the two's new names. Shimmerkit found herself calling Ratpaw's name louder than Dawnpaw's. Then she realized that Skykit was only screeching "RATPAW! RATPAW!"

Now it was time for mentors.

" I believe that Grasstail is ready for another apprentice. Grasstail, you mentored Fishflight well, and I expect you'll do the same for Dawnpaw." Grasstail walked up the path and touched noses with her, then led her down the path again.

"Fishflight, you have loyalty, honesty, and dignity. I hope you will pass these characteristics down to young Ratpaw." Fishflight and Ratpaw touched noses.

Everyone thought that was the end of the Clan meeting, and Ratpaw askd Fishflight when he could tour the territory. "Tomorrow," Fishflight replied. "It's getting dark."

Then Barkstar let out a mighty howl. "I didn't say it was over, did I?" The Clan began to come back, wondering what else there could be.

"First of all, I would like to give Pinefoot a warm welcome back to the warrior's den. And secondly, I have been informed by Fleckwind and Sunflight before her move to the nursery, that Harepaw and Screechpaw are ready to become warriors." They began washing furiously so they would look nice. It was no use.

"Harepaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Barkstar looked up to the setting sun. "StarClan, Harepaw has worked hard to learn your noble code, and I commend him a warrior to you in turn." He looked back at Harepaw. "Harepaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Hareheart. StarClan honors your honesty." He put his muzzle on Hareheart's head, and Hareheart licked his shoulder.

"Screechpaw, do you swear to uphold the warrior code, and protect your Clan even at the cost of your life?" "I do." Barkstar looked up to the setting sun. "StarClan, Screechpaw has worked hard to learn your noble code, and I commend him a warrior to you in turn." He looked back at Screechpaw. "Screechpaw, from this day forth you shall be known as Screechsky. StarClan honors your honesty." He put his muzzle on Screechsky's head, and Screechsky licked his shoulder.

"SCREECHSKY! HAREHEART! SCREECHSKY! HAREHEART!" the Clan cheered. Today was a great day.

_Finally, Ratpaw will be out of our pelts!_ Frostkit thought.

**Bam! There is chapter 1 I hope you enjoyed it. I might have another chapter explaining about the way the territory and camp are set up because I've just now mentioned it and the minor warrior thing might be a little confusing. Please review if you want me to do that, and thanks for reading!**


	3. Camp and Territory

**So, I said I would dedicate a chapter to the camp and territory, and since I can't have an entirely A.N. chapter it will be story.**

_**CAMP:**_

_There is a thorn barrier on a rock, thorn and twig cliff wall. The thorn barrier is covered with gorse, brambles, and just plain thorns. It is edged with nettles. Only the agile cats of SongClan know how to squeeze through without losing any of their pelts! There are two guards who protect SongClan camp, usually an apprentice and their mentor. You'll need their permission to enter._

_If you go inside, you will see cats bustling about. Looking to your right, you will see a large rock fall. This is Great Fall. The Great Fall is where the Clan leader, Barkstar makes announcements. Underneath Great Fall, is the leader's den. Where Barkstar, and sometimes Voletooth, sleep at night._

_Walking past the leader's den, is the warrior's den. Here is where warriors who have been warriors for over a moon sleep. This is so that they have time to set up for the "minor" warriors to become senior warriors and sleep in that den._

_Connecting that den and the apprentice's den is the elder's den. The shade provided by a low hanging tree, and soft protective layer of brambles and water pads make for a comfy "retirement". The fallen tree connects the elder's den and the nursery. The dens are both built around it, and it is the entrance to both. The fallen tree fell during a blizzard and has a hole running through the middle and at each end. It is hollow, which makes it an ideal spot for sharing tongues. _

_Like I said, the elder's den connects the warrior's den and apprentice's den. The apprentice's den is a semi-large area where the apprentice's sleep. It is connected to the elder's den because they have to take care of the elders._

_A smaller area next to the apprentice's den is the warrior's den. _Minor_ warrior's den that is. It's where warriors who have been warriors for less than a moon sleep while the senior warriors set up for their arrival. New Screechsky and Hareheart will be sleeping here for a moon. _

_Next to this den is the dirtplace and dirtplace tunnel. Because for some reason there is always a dirtplace tunnel for kits to sneak out of and cause trouble. _

_Then there is the nursery. The nursery is connected to the elder's den by the fallen tree. Kits are allowed to play in the fallen tree before they are allowed into the normal camp. The nursery is the most protected part of camp. It is also the largest. If any other part of the camp gets damaged, like the warrior's den, they will seek refuge in the nursery for a while._

_Next to the nursery is the fresh-kill pile. _

_Also on top of Great fall is where extra fresh-kill is buried in case of a flood._

_Also, before the warrior's den is the medicine den. There is a river and a small pond cutting through part of the camp. The medicine den is built over the river for sick cats to easily have water and food because there are fish in it. The medicine den has two entrances: One on the right side of the river and one on the left side of the river. There is a bramble screen shielding where the herbs and some extra water pads are._

_The river and small pond are for lazy hunting. Also, it never freezes during the winter._

_You have seen what you came to see. You say goodbye to the four kits crawling around your paws, they look about two moons old. You leave, to travel the rest of the SongClan territory, thanking Barkstar for allowing this._

_**TERRITORY:**_

_Barkstar sent you off with an escort. She tells you her name is Fleckwind. She also says that she will only show you the important parts of the territory. Fleckwind leads you not to far from camp._

_THE POND:  
The Pond is a small pond, no bigger than a lake, no smaller than a puddle. You can see it is crawling with life forms. You see fish, frogs, butterflies, and other bugs you cannot identify. You see water pads all over, and see how they can spare to use them for bedding. But Fleckwind only allows a little time for looking before she leads you onward._

_SMOOTH GRASS TRAINING CLEARING:_

_Smooth Grass Training Clearing is where mentors train their apprentices. You see a couple of young cats practicing hunting on one side of a line, while battle moves and fighting are on the other. "We like to keep fighting and hunting separate so that no foolish apprentice will use a fake fight as prey," Fleckwind tells you. Then once again you're off._

_FIRECLAN BORDER RIVER:_

_FireClan border river is where most of the Clan hunts fish. Sure The Pond is nice, but this is all freshwater fish. You see one of the cats that were being talked about at camp, Fishflight hunting. You see a FireClan border patrol on the other side of the border. This time it is you wishing to hurry away from those large cats._

_CLIMBING TREE:_

_Climbing Tree is a huge tree where apprentices can hunt for things like squirrels on assements and practice their tree climbing. You see a smoky grey cat up on a branch and vaguely wish that you could, too. But Fleckwind will stop for nothing._

_CLEARING CAVE:_

_Clearing Cave is exactly what it sounds like, a clearing in a cave. The only reason it's important is because there is a lot of different herbs inside. Some say that ancient medicine cats grew these herbs from the seeds or plants of their own medicine. Fleckwind stops briefly saying that her ankle hurts, then is up and moving._

_NIGTCLAN BORDER:  
The NightClan border is a dangerous place to be. If you are so much as hardly any of your claw over the border, they will show no mercy. Fortunately for you, they are not around when you accidentally do._

_That is all Fleckwind has to show you. She escorts you to your "kittypet" home, and then leaves. You will never forget Fleckwind, or the hospitality of SongClan cats._


End file.
